Nature Spirit
Nature Spirit is a quest where you must restore the Nature Grotto deep in Mort Myre Swamp to its previous glory. Official description Walkthrough (For making the Silver sickle if not bought). (Or a couple of prayer potions to restore Prayer Points). |items = *A Silver sickle (Can be made from a Silver bar and a Sickle mould or bought from the Grand Exchange. Not able to make unless part of the Nature Spirit quest has been completed.) *A Ghostspeak amulet *Mirror (obtained during quest) Must talk to Filliman before making the Silver Sickle as this quest grants the ability to Craft it. Recommended: *Food, if you are a low-levelled player, to absorb attacks from ghasts. *Combat equipment to kill the ghasts if you are a low-levelled player. *A Prayer potion in case you use up all of your druid pouches and you have to re-harvest fungus. *Canifis home teleport *The Invitation Box can be useful as it teleports you near the Abbey. |kills= *3 Ghasts (level 35) }} Mort Myre Swamp To start this quest, speak to Drezel. He is located in the passageway bordering Morytania and the forest east of Varrock (underground, beneath Paterdomus) When you talk to Drezel, he will give you six pies (3 meat and 3 apple) to take to Filliman Tarlock, a friend of his who lives in Mort Myre. He'll warn you about ghasts in the swamp that will rot your food. Do not worry about them, since you do not actually end up giving Filliman the food (do not feel guilty about using it for yourself, or banking it). Put on your ghostspeak amulet now, and make sure you have it on throughout the quest. If the amulet has been lost, a player can always speak with Father Urhney in the Lumbridge Swamp to retrieve it. Go through the barrier south of Drezel into Morytania. Journey out of the temple and into Morytania, then south-east. When you reach a fence, look for a gate. Ignore the warning you will receive and go through gate to reach Mort Myre. You must use this gate. If you go east of Canifis and then south, Filliman won't appear when you try to enter his grotto. You will find ghasts in this swamp, near-invisible NPCs who cannot be attacked and will attempt to rot your food. They often miss, but if you run out of food, they will hit damage on you. You lose a small amount life points at random when in the swamp. This will not happen in the nature grotto. Go south in the swamp all the way to its south edge, where you will see a large round island with the druid's grotto. You will also see the summoning icon on the minimap. Jump across the broken bridge to the island. If you fail you will swim straight across, you will lose a small amount of health. The Nature Grotto Filliman Tarlock should be standing outside the Grotto tree. If not, try to enter the grotto by right clicking on the tree and he will come out. It turns out that he has died and is now a ghost, so make sure you have a ghostspeak amulet equipped and talk to him. He won't believe that he's dead, so take the washing bowl off the nearby table to find a mirror underneath then discard the washing bowl as it serves no purpose. Take the mirror and use it on him. He will now believe that he is a ghost. After this he tells you to find his journal. Search the grotto tree to find it and give it to him. Filliman will tell you that he wishes to become a Nature Spirit, but needs your help to complete the transformation. He will give you a druidic spell that you can use to cast bloom. Now you need to go back to Drezel and ask him to bless you. You can also ask him to teleport you back to Filliman. You now need to get three things: *'Something with faith' - Get Drezel to bless you. He will offer to send you back to Filliman using his runes, and he will do this at any time during the remainder of the quest. *'Something of nature' - After Drezel has blessed you, find a rotting log in the swamp and use the druidic spell next to it to make a mushroom (Mort myre fungus) grow. There is a small group of logs north-west of the Grotto. Pick it up and show it to Filliman. *'Something with the spirit-to-become freely given' - The "A used spell" card (The used druidic spell). Infinite prayer free bloom casts: *Now that the first spell is used, new ones can be obtained from Filliman that still have charges using the drop trick. The scrolls he gives do not drain prayer like the Bloom spell in the blessed sickle and can be used even after the quest is completed. They are only limited to inventory space, and it is recommended for those with low prayer to grab several. This is the only time when he will offer them. Now you need to go back to Filliman and do the following: *Use the Mort myre fungus on the brown stone. *Use A used spell card on the grey stone. *Stand on the orange stone. Don't drop the objects, use them on each stone. Tell Filliman you solved the puzzle and he will ask you to come inside the grotto. (If he disappears before you finish, just click enter on tree again and when he appears exit the conversation by walking to the orange stone. Then click Filliman again while standing on the orange stone.) Enter the tree and talk to Filliman, and he will become a nature spirit. He will then ask you to get a silver sickle. If you do not have one, you can make one by using a silver bar on a furnace. If you left the area you can have Drezel teleport you back to Filliman again, which is safer and faster than walking. Talk to Filliman and give him the sickle. He will bless it and give you back a silver sickle (b). He will then give you a druid pouch and tell you to kill three ghasts. Return to the swamp with the silver sickle (b) equipped and operate it to cast bloom (this costs a random number of prayer points). When you do it next to bushes, logs, and rotting branches in the swamp, you will be able to harvest pears, fungi, and stems depending on your surroundings. Use them with your druid pouch to fill it up. Three harvests are needed to fill up your druid pouch. Note : It is a good idea to fill your druid pouches as ghasts will attack you and you may find yourself in a small predicament when you have no more prayer points left to harvest more fungi! It is recommended to collect several druidic spells, see above. When a ghast attacks, it will use up one of your pouch's blooms, causing the ghast to become fully visible and, attackable. Note that while a ghast is attackable you may use any weapon to kill it, you are not required to equip the silver sickle (b). Kill three ghasts by using your druid pouch on the ghast, then talk to the Nature Spirit again. If you can't find him, search the branch inside the grotto and he will appear. He will redecorate the grotto and reward you. You do not need to use the silver sickle (b) to kill the ghasts. Rewards *2 quest points *3,000 Experience *2,000 Experience *2,000 Experience * *Access to Mort Myre Swamp through the gate, which also allows easier access to Mort'ton and the Barrows activity as well as most of Southern Morytania, without having to cross the more dangerous Haunted Woods. *3 apple pies and 3 meat pies unless they were rotted by the Ghasts. *Access to Altar of Nature, where you can replenish and temporarily boost your prayer points by twenty. *Ability to fight Ghasts by using druid pouches. *If you lose your blessed sickle you can regain it by dipping a sickle in the Altar of Nature. *You will also gain 90 Experience, through killing the ghasts, which give 30 Experience each. Music unlocked *Dead Quiet *Natural *Stagnant *Grotto Required for completing Completion of Nature Spirit is required for the following: *Fairytale I - Growing Pains *In Search of the Myreque *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Legacy of Seergaze *Morytania Tasks: **'Easy:' "Fortified Spirit", "Struck A-Ghast" and "Blooming Marvellous" Transcript Trivia * All the blessing effects in the quest, including Drezel's blessing on the player, Filliman becoming a Nature spirit, turning the cave into the Nature grotto, Blessing the sickle and using the pouches on the ghasts are very similar to the Earth Blast effect before the spell update. When Filliman transforms into a Nature spirit, four "Earth Blasts" hit him with the visual effect like Earth Wave. * Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I braved the ghasts of Mort Myre and aided the ghost of Filliman Tarlock to become a nature spirit." nl:Nature Spirit fi:Nature Spirit Category:Wikia Game Guides quests